


Born To Kill

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Dave Vanian - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Damned - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, British English, Come Shot, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Near Death, Orgasm, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Vampires, british music, musician British
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: After The Damned's encore, Dave slips out the back door or the venue to breathe in the night air. From thin air, a vampire appears, and before Dave can even think, he is locked in an embrace, and being fed on! However, Rat Scabies and Captain Sensible go looking for Dave and as they get close, the vampire flees, leaving Dave's nearly dead body crumpled on the ground!





	1. Curtain Call

The night air was cool, the sky clear. Dave had gone out the back door of the concert hall where they had just finished their encore. The rest of the band were out greeting fans, but Dave could not deal with being mauled another night, so he had slipped out. No living soul knew where he'd gone, and it would be easy to catch up later at the hotel.

Dave could feel the temperature drop, but it was not natural. Nature did not drop a whole ten degrees in a few minutes, or did it? The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he could see his breath. He pulled his jacket close to his body, his gut telling him to go back inside. He chose not to listen to his gut feeling, and this would alter his life for all eternity!

Closing his eyes and inhaling, his flesh as pale as the waning moon high above, Dave always dressed the part of a vampire, was now about to meet the real thing.

Silently, Dave was embraced, and before he could react, he was being fed upon! Fangs so sharp were embedded into Dave's neck, that he scarce felt them. In fact, as he was being drained, he became light headed as he gasped. Dave was both aroused and terrified, but the vampire could not finish! 

Captain Sensible and Rat Scabies could be heard coming round the back entrance, and so the vampire fled, Dave almost completely drained, crumpled on the ground below. 

When Captain Sensible and Rat Scabies saw Dave, they ran, and knelt before him. He had two small wounds on his neck, and when Captain Sensible tried to find his pulse, he couldn't! The only sign that he was alive was the weak moan he let out.

"He's dying! Call an ambulance!" Rat cried. Captain Sensible went to the nearest red telephone box and dialed '999' and explained the situation, then said where they were located. When finished, Captain Sensible ran back and waited with Rat, each man holding one of Dave's hands, screaming internally.

When the ambulance came, the EMTs loaded Dave on a stretcher and Captain Sensible and Rat scabies followed. Dave was even more pale than the white face he wore, making him all the more beautiful, though, obviously unhealthy.

"Can we ride in the back to the hospital?" Captain Sensible asked.

"Only room for one of you, the other will have to find a different way to get there." Both men were told. 

"I can take a cab, you go, Sensible. He would want to see you first, anyway." Captain Sensible, blew off what Rat Scabies had said, although, Dave and Captain Sensible had had a relationship in the past."

"Yeah, okay, thanks!" Captain Sensible wrapped an arm around Rat, then rushed to get into the ambulance. Rat looked down, his eyes tearing up. Dave had always been amazing to him, and he could not believe this was happening!"

Rat went to the telephone box and rang up a taxi service and asked if he could get one quick, as his friend was in the hospital. He would even pay extra.Those seemed to be the magic words, and after hanging up, Rat stood in front of the venue and waited.

Soon a cab showed up, and Rat got in. He gave directions to the hospital, then, sat back quietly, his mind running a mile a minute as anxiety gripped him. He was so far gone he had not realized they were in front of the hospital until the cab driver spoke. With a jolt, Rat got his wallet and paid the driver, then got out, and nearly ran towards the doors of the hospital.

Inside he looked for Captain Sensible, and felt better when he was able to find him. He didn't think he could be here alone. Hospitals freaked him out.

Going over to Captain Sensible, he asked if he had heard anything. Slowly he shook his head. "I'm not leaving until someone has some answers, however, I can tell you that!" Both sat and waited until a doctor came out, and a nurse paged the two. Both stood upright at the sound of their voices, the other people waiting looking around, most likely because of their names.

"What is it doctor?"Rat asked. 

"Well, we dont actually know, as of now..." Her voice trailed off.

"Don't know, but isn't it your job to know?" Captain Sensible remarked.

"Yes, but this is a very special case. You see, Mr. Vanian seems to have nearly all of his blood removed from his body. We have been trying to replenish it, but his body is rejecting it. If things don't change, I'm afraid Mr. Vanian, won't make it." The doctor had dark circles under her eyes from trying to solve this problem and save Dave

"Can we at least go and see our friend, just in case he does...d-die?" Both men asked at once.

"I don't see what harm it could do, especially if is only briefly." Was the doctor's reply. "He is in room 107."

Captain Sensible and Rat Scabies walked to the elevator and got in. Once the door closed, Captain Sensible began to weep. Rat Scabies ran arm around him, and kissed his forehead. 

"I know what he means to you, even if you've broken up. Maybe when he gets better..." He didn't finish his sentence as he knew the chances were slim and false hope would not help either of them.

When the elevator opened, Captain Sensible wiped his eyes before they got out and walked down the hall.

100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, and 107! Both men walked in, and got close to Dave. He looked even worse, purple veins now showing. Captain Sensible kissed Dave's cheek and smoothed back his hair, which had become a mess. Dave was hooked up to machines, his pulse hardly registering. Neither knew what the machines were that he was attached to, but they knew they were keeping Dave alive. 

"Dave, if you can hear us, we are beside you, Captain Sensible, and Rat Scabies, your mates." Captain sensible whispered.

There was no response from Dave, nor any change on any of the screens. It was as if he was trapped between the world of the living and the dead, and it pained his band mates to think of him like this.

"Rat, when was the last time you saw Dave?" Captain Sensible asked.

"After the last encore, he ducked back stage, but I figured he was just going to his dressing room to fix his makeup because of all the sweating we do." Captain Sensible answered.

"That is the last time I saw him as well. He did not come around to greet the fans like usual. I wonder what he was doing?" He shrugged.

"Wish I knew." Rat added. 

In came the doctor to tell the men that they were going to try some more tests, and that they would have to go back to the lobby. They grumbled, but they knew that this was the only way their friend would get better.

Walking to the elevator, Rat asked if Captain Sensible wanted to stay over as his house. That way if something happened they could learn about it at once.

"You've got but one bed." Captain Sensible pointed out.

"Yeah, and ?" He replied.

"Oh?"

"What do you think is the best way not to think of our dire situations?" Rat asked. 

"I see where you are going with this, but who is topping and who is the bottom?" Captain Sensible asked.

"Whom ever pins the other down first, that is who get's to top. Sound fair?" Rat gave a cheeky grin, while Captain Sensible nodded in agreement. Luckily, there were a few cabs waiting to take people home, and both men got in so they could go back to Rat's place so they could get over the agony of dwelling over Dave, at least temporarily.


	2. New Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rat and Sensible get back to Rat's place, Sensible tackles his friend. He get's to top, and they shag right there on the carpet, it being Rat's first time.
> 
> Meanwhile, the vampire that first fed on Dave returns, and slashes his wrist for Dave to feed on. At first he does not stir, soon enough though he's raised his hands, to hold the wrist offered before him, and the vampire has to pull his wrist away. Dave is fully functioning, and after dressing the two leave the hospital.
> 
> The next day the hospital calls Sensible and Rat to tell them that Dave is missing and that they have filed a police report.

When Rat unlocked the door and let Captain Sensible in, Captain Sensible was quick to pounce on Rat, giving them both carpet burns!

"Fuck, we're barely in the sodding door! Guess I know who's toppin'" He grinned. 

"Well, since you went and made a game out of it, you knew this was going to happen!" Captain Sensible laughed.

"Let's go to the bed, then, shall we?" Rat didn't particularly want anymore rug burns, and the bed was much softer.

"No. I'm fucking you right here, right where I have you pinned!" He pulled off his striped top, showing of his slender but fit body, and then leaned down to give Rat a passionate kiss, that left both of them moaning in each other's mouths. When, Sensible rose, he told Rat to wriggle out of his clothes, as he did the same. Rat's jean's were tight, which made for a brilliant sight, but were difficult to remove. 

"I will cut those jeans off you, so help me God!" Sensible was already naked and erect, Rat was hard, but still had his trousers around his ankles.

"Fuck this, Imma just gonna roll you on over, and fuck you that way!" Sensible wasn't joking, either, for that is exactly what he did!

Rat was now on his knees, backside in the air, and stomach on the rug. It was a grand sight! Not having lube, and not knowing where Rat kept his, he bent down and began kneading Rat's backside, before pulling his soft pale cheeks apart. He then buried his face in between Rat's ass and licked, as well as probed, all of that soft sensitive tissue that surrounded the man's perfect pink starfish. 

Rat was digging what nails he had into the carpet, and invoking God's name so often, you'd think he was a priest! Rat's cock remained untouched, and dripping precome on the carpet! Sensible was enjoying every second of torturing Rat in the most delicious of ways. When he was done, Rat would know why he and Dave had been lovers!

Moving his tongue directly over Rat's little pleasure hole, he massaged his friend's perineum, leaving Rat not able to form words!

"I think you are ready, just nod if you agree." Sensible said, stroking himself lightly.

Rat did, indeed nod, and with that, Sensible fed his hard cock, deep inside Rat. He panted, having never had sex with a man. Not that he had not ever wanted to, just not with a stranger. Doing this with his friend, was perfect.

Sensible put his hands on Rat's hips and began to move slowly in and out of Rat to get him used to this. "Let me know if you want me to go faster, faster is better, once you get used to it." Sensible promised.

Rat nodded again, and let his friend do all the work. Eventually, Sensible, reached around and began stroking Rat's rigid length, and this is truly where the pleasure of being fucked began! Sensible moving our while stroking Rat, cause him to let out muffled cries of passion!

"Oh God! Don't fucking stop, bugger me until we cannot move, I don't care about carpet burns or anything! Just make me bloody come!" Rat cried.

Hearing his friend caused Sensible's desire to go off like a rocket and he had a feeling he would be coming harder than he had in ages.

Sensible's balls began to slap against Rat, and he tightened his grip as he stroked his friend. Soon enough, he was almost in blissful tears as he bucked into Sensible's hand and came all over the carpet, leaving more ejaculation than he'd ever had in his whole life. Feeling Rat tighten, Sensible came undone, and filled Rat with his hot seed, crying out as he did.

When both men were able to grip their faculties once more, Sensible pulled out, and come oozed right out of Rat, it landing on the carpet as well. 

"Uhhhh...." Rat moaned. Sensible pulled off Rat's trousers, realizing he was trying to take them off over his boots.

Sensible had carpet burns on his knees, and so did Rat when he was able to get up. His balance was a bit off, and all Sensible could do, was smirk. 

"Well, how was it?" Sensible asked. He hoped his friend enjoyed it for he sure did, and would be up for another go.

"I didn't know I could feel like that, Sensible. Fuck me!" Rat replied.

"Gladly, in a bit, if you'd like!" He kissed Rat softly on the lips, feeling the sweat on his upper lip. 

"Mind if we shower?" Sensible asked.

"Not at all, let's go! I've even got an extra dressing gown for you since I know your clothes are sweaty." Rat offered.

"That sounds lovely, thanks." Both men washed, ate a bit in front of the telly, then tried to sleep, even though their minds went back to focusing on Dave.

After midnight, the vampire that had fed on Dave returned to his victim, so that he could finish the job! In silence, he slashed his wrist, and pressed it to the man's lips. At first he was unresponsive, but then, he lapped at the blood until he was strong enough to reach up and press the vampire's wrist so the blood flowed quicker to his lips. Eventually, he could hear the vampire's heartbeat, and the vampire pulled his arm away.

Dave's lips were stained with blood, and the vampire bent down and kissed them clean. All the monitors showed that Dave was perfectly healthy, but the vampire began unhooking them, for soon his body would die, and those machines would make quite a fuss.

Enthralled, Dave just watched, until he realized he did not know this vampire's name. Obviously, he had to know the name of the vampire who turned him, so he asked.

"Wolfgang, is my name, and I am about 400 years old." The timber of the vampire's German accent was quite sensual, and Dave believed he could listen to it forever!

"Wolfgang, why have you turned me? Trust me, I am not complaining, just curious." Dave stated.

"Please tell me you are aware of your own beauty? The fact that you dress like a Hollywood vampire, as if you are asking for it?" Wolfgang replied.

Dave was pleased, he was what he had always wanted to be! Performing at night, no one need ever know, except Rat and Sensible. Dave smiled to himself.

"Get dressed, we are leaving!" Wolfgang ordered. Dave got out of bed, and began to dress.

"Where are we going to?" Dave asked, figuring this vampire had to tell him more about what he was, and how to live in his new form.

"For now we go back to my mansion. You will be safe from the sun, as well as humans. Tomorrow night, I will show you how to feed." Everything seemed perfect, except for one thing, "May I telephone my friends to let them know I am all right?"

"No, that's too dangerous, I can't have any human knowing where we are!" answered Wolfgang

Dave did not like this at all. He would learn all he needed to know, and then he would flee! He knew they must be terribly worried. 

Off the two vampires went, out of the hospital, and into the parking garage. Wolfgang had a vintage black Bentley, which was absolute class. Once in his car, they were off to Wolfgang's mansion.

The next day Rat and Sensible, naked in bed, having fucked themselves sore woke to the sound of the telephone ringing. They would have left it, except they were waiting for news about Dave.

Both stretched, and Rat, it being his place, slowly made his way to the phone. Picking up the receiver he was told that Dave was gone!

"Dave is gone, how the bloody hell did that happen!" Shouted Rat. At the sound of Rat's voice, Sensible got up and went to see what was happening.

"It's just as we are telling you. When the nurse working that shift went in to check on your friend, she found the bed empty. I can tell you that in his condition, he could not have gotten up and left by himself. We have filled a missing person's report with the police, and are waiting to hear back." the voice on the other end informed them.

"Say what kinda racket you running over there. Our friend is missing! You'd better hope you find him!" Rat shouted again, tears welling up inside of him.

He slammed the phone down and wrapped his arms around Sensible, and began to weep. In between sobs, he cried, "He's gone, our Dave is gone!"


	3. To Die Is To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang takes Dave to his mansion, which is hidden away from mortal eyes. It is spacious as well as luxurious, and Dave is led to the bedroom where he learns that sex as a vampire is the most sensual sex he has ever known!

Wolfgang drove he and Dave so far out, that Dave had no clue as to where they were. On top of that he felt sick, his body shivering and stomach churning. 

"I don't feel so well, Wolfgang, is it possible that you waited too long to give me your blood to save me." Dave moaned, hugging himself.

"Your body is dying, and when it does, you will be completely transformed! You will be immortal like me, so long as you stay out of the sunlight, like I do." Wolfgang assured him.

"You did not tell me of this! What else are you not telling me?" Dave was defensive, but it was hard to remain this way, shedding his mortal coil.

"Forgive me, you are my first fledgling, the first I have seen to deserve this gift that I have bestowed upon you!" Prior to going to a few of Dave and his band's shows, he did not believe he would ever find a human worthy of this gift. Dave changed all of this!

As they drove, Dave began to feel better, and he swore after a few blinks that he could see in the dark! Everything was more vibrant, otherworldly even, and he looked outside the passenger window, mystified!

Finally, Wolfgang turned onto a narrow secluded path that led to a spacious mansion with manicured gardens. There was a pond, as well as Greek statuary. Dave was certainly impressed!

"We are home." Wolfgang stated simply. Dave got out of the car and met up with his maker, and the to walked up to the front door, where Wolfgang unlocked it. The inside was as magnificent as the outside, as posh as he'd ever laid eyes on, and yet everything was done in darker hues. The perfect vampiric place to live!

"I will show you to our bedroom, come!" Wolfgang gestured.

Up some stairs they went, and down a hall. Inside a large room was an ornate carved bed frame, luxurious satin comforter, and feather filled pillows.

"So vampires do not sleep in coffins?" Dave asked, looking around.

"Not anymore! I have special blackout curtains over the windows and the door deadbolts so the servants cannot come in." Wolfgang was quick to assure Dave, and wanted him to feel at home. 

"Why the one bed?" Dave inquired. He figured he would get a room of his own, and a bed.

Wolfgang rested his hands on Dave's shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. "I made you so that you could be my companion. You may not love me now, but in time, perhaps you might." He was told.

"What? Wolfgang, I have my friends, my band! You are not going to hold me captive! At the very least, if we do have a relationship, I can sleep here with you, feed, and then perform..." Dave offered. "Or, I can just fuck right off!"

Wolfgang kissed Dave's forehead, and whispered. "Sshhh, just come to bed with me, I want you to know how much better it is to join ourselves as otherworldly beings. You won't believe it until you try it!"

Dave had to admit, he was intrigued, and found himself looking Wolfgang up and down, in a whisper, Dave replied, "Show me, then, I need to know what it's like!" 

Wolfgang pulled Dave into a deep kiss, as he caressed his cheek and ran his hands through his hair. Dave, let out passionate cries as he was led to the ornate bed.

Wolfgang turned and pushed the pillows off of the bed, and then turned the duvet back. Dave sat down, and Wolfgang began undressing him, kissing him whenever a garment of his was removed. Undressed, Wolfgang ran his hands over Dave's marble flesh. He was the most beautiful creature in the world and Wolfgang was getting hard for him! Undressing himself quickly, he too was undressed, his prick rising to attention!

"Come closer, please!" Dave begged. "I want to suck that delicious cock that waves in my face, may I?" He sounded coy, though both knew he was not. 

"Yes, yes. I think I would enjoy that very much!" Wolfgang got close, and Dave kissed the tip of his prick. Licking the underside of Wolfgang's length, he then began to stroke him a few times. Without a word, he nearly swallowed Wolfgang, and began bobbing his head up and down, lips tight. Wolfgang grabbed Dave's shoulders, his black hair falling in his face. Occasionally, he would thrust involuntarily, but Dave had no gag reflex, so his prick just hit the back of Dave's throat.

"Oh..Dave..stop! I don't want to come yet, I want to be inside of you!" Wolfgang cried. Dave popped off, his lips red. He licked them sensually as he looked at Wolfgang.

"Fuck me then! Fuck me long and hard!" Dave begged, as he lay back on the bed, legs wide open.

Wolfgang undressed hastily, and when he'd left his clothes as a puddle on the floor, he revealed a limber body that was all muscle. A man who could have easily been in ballet or some other sort of dancer. It was a sight to behold, and Dave audibly gasped!

Wolfgang smiled and got on the silk sheets. He straddled Dave, moving down to give him a long passionate kiss. When their lips parted, Dave begged for him once more.

"Just wait, let your passion smolder, the longer you do, the better this will be!" Wolfgang promised. Moving his head down, Wolfgang took Dave's prick into his mouth and began savoring it. Dave gripped the sheets, and let out a few moans. Eventually, he slid a finger inside Dave, and moved it in and out. Dave was in bliss, but he still wanted penetration!

After opening Dave up, he picked up his legs and rested them on his shoulders, and then stuck him in his pink little pucker, filling Dave with all that he had, causing him to call out! This pleased Wolfgang.

Wolfgang began working his hips, thrusting in short bursts, and then slow and deep, driving Dave mad. He'd had many lovers before, but none of them had made him feel like this! Every thrust caused pleasure to sizzle through every vein in Dave's body!

Grabbing his own cock, Dave began to stroke his prick, which only made his impending orgasm burn from deep within, until it was an all consuming fire between his legs!

"Oh, Wolfie, I'm going to come!" Dave breathed. Eyes closed, he gripped his cock harder and with Wolfgang's last thrusts, an earth shattering orgasm washed over Dave that shook him to the core!

"Uuhhh!" He let out, and the Wolfgang, came undone with a volcanic orgasm of his own that left him crying out as he rocked his hips. When he was finished, he lay his lover's legs on the bed, and pulled out. Dave was paralyzed in his own bliss, and just stared at Wolfgang. He lay down next to Dave, and caressed his newly formed vampire body. Dave reached a hand up and touched his soft black hair, smiling.

"We can lay here awhile, but soon you must feed for your very first time, and I will show you." He promised. So much was happening, but in the back of his mind he wondered about Rat and Sensible.


End file.
